fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep of the Lich-Lord (book)
The Keep of the Lich Lord is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Dave Morris and Jamie Thomson, illustrated by David Gallagher and originally published in 1990 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 43rd in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-034137-4). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the modern Wizard series. Creation Background An undead knight has escaped from his crypt and overrun a castle on the Arrowhead Islands (which lie east of the continent of Khul) from where he plans to begin a campaign of conquest with his army of zombies. The player is set the task of assassinating this Lich-Lord. Introduction The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Unique Rules A new attribute is resolve which determines if the player is paralysed by panic at encountering a member of the undead. This is a 1d6 plus 5 roll. The player is asked to Test Your Resolve in a manner exactly the same as Testing Your Luck. The resolve score can fluctuate, dropping as low as 2 and rising as high as 12. These values can not be exceeded. If the player manages to penetrate Bloodrise Keep then an alarm value comes into play. This begins at 0 and can increase or decrease depending on player actions and represents the amount of noise and disturbance created by the player. Equipment List *Sword *Leather Armour *Backpack *10 Provisions Cover and Illustrations '''Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by David Gallagher. #Price of 1st~3rd Impressions Illustrations The interior illustrations were by David Gallagher. There were 28 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 5, 13, 25, 36, 46, 48, 68, 76, 95, 110, 127, 133, 144, 187, 193, 198, 216, 250, 265, 272, 285, 313, 330, 334, 358, 383 and 395. The colour map on the inside front cover was by Leo Hartas. Intertextual References The book includes a reference to Jamie Thomson's earlier book Sword of the Samurai. At the beginning of the adventure the player can come across an inn called The Sword of the Samurai. Other Media Main Characters YOU: Chosen of Lhyss *Baracas *Belar *Captain Jarmesh - Pirate *Castellan Braxis *Davmori *Elindora - Wood Elf *Garond - Bard *General Chaideshu *Grom - Ogre *Hlassamon - Alchemist *Jervas *Kandogor *Khiro *Lady Iola *Lady Lotmora *Lord Kashu of Vorodu *Lord Mortis of Balthor *Lord Salesh - Centaur *Morlak *Mrynie *Paz *Pelagon the Speaker - Wood Elf Locations *Arrowhead Islands *Balthor *Benari *Blood Island *Bloodrise Keep *Keladon *Menela *Port Borgos *Port Kanthos *Port Vernale *River Scort *Shamdabag Wood *Siltport *Stayng Cemetery *Stayng Island *Temple of Lhyss *''The Sword of the Samurai'' *''The Traveller's Respite'' *Vorodu *Whistlestone Tor Encounters *A Murder of Crows *Baldy *Baracas *Captain Jarmesh *Chaos Pirates - Human/Ogre/Orc *Chaos Shaman *Davmori the Undead *Giant Ant *Kandogor *Knights of Alptraum *Lady Lotmora - Vampire *Lord Mortis *Nycterin *Pirates *Rock Golem *Shortstuff - Goblin *Skeleton Warriors *Skull Beast *Temple Guardian *Thrasher *Tusker - Orc *Undead Archers/Guards/Tomb-Robber *Vampires *Werewight *Whipperwolves *Wights *Wolfpack Further Notes Dedication none See Also *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Labyrinth of Death'' *''Sword of the Samurai'' *''Talisman of Death'' *''The Keeper of the Seven Keys'' *''The Thief of Arantis External Links *Character Sheet *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=87 The Keep of the Lich-Lord at Gamebooks.org] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050901133810/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb43.htm The Keep of the Lich-Lord at the Internet Archive record of the old Fightingfantasy.com] References Category:1990 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series Category:FF43 Entries